Here For You
by KujakuValentine
Summary: After Joey get's in a fight with his dad he ends up staying at the one house that he would never expect to go to. MaiJoey chapter three up. mai and joey go back to mai's house, and mai gets a call from...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: AHHH! Another one of my out-of-the-blue stories! I've been writing fan fictions for a while now but I've finally decided to start posting them! This one is

JoeyxMai or KatsuyaxMai or …what ever you want to call them! the Blondie peoples, anyways this was me being really board! hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh! I wish I did seriously! But I don't all fans unite, once I own YuGiOh, we ALL shall own it! TT let me dream! I don't own these lyrics either.

When your star falls from the sky

And your wings don't want to fly

Just remember I'm standing by

To help to see you through

'Cause better days

will come again

Clouds will break,

your heart will mend

I'll be where I've always been

I'll be here for you

Here for You by Robert Earl

The purple car came screeching to a halt before the stoplight. It was another one of those days that everything was so right, and for her that meant that everything was going to go so wrong.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Mai yelled at the young red head in front of the car. Mai paused realizing who it was, "Serenity?"

Serenity ran to the other side of the purple convertible and hopped in uninvited. "Sorry Mai!" Serenity's face was drenched with tears and her eyes were red, this made it very obvious that she had been crying again.

"You ok hon?" Mai asked as she began driving as the red head put on her seatbelt.

Serenity shook her head 'no' and rubbed at her eyes. "You think you could drive me to the apartment?"

Mai nodded flipping her turn signal to the direction that Serenity's house was.

"No, uh the other way!" Serenity sniffed and pointed in the opposite direction, "My dads house! Hurry ok?"

Mai nodded switching to the other lane heading away from Serenity and her moms house. As much as Mai didn't get along with the others, she always thought good of Serenity, but not because she was Joeys little sister, Mai shook her head at the thought of it having something to do with Joey. After the entire Leviathan and Darts thing she couldn't have faced him with a trashcan over her head. No, she liked Serenity because she was just that, serene, a gentle person that didn't need to be hurt by others like Mai had. Serenity was special to Mai she was always very kind to her, and Mai always got the impression that Serenity liked her very much.

"Hon why your dads house?" Mai asked. She had never see or even heard about Joey and Serenity's dad before.

Serenity held her hand up as she listened to her cell phone ring. She had been dialing while Mai was thinking and looked like she was eager for the person on the other line to pick up. "Hello?…..Yah….is….ok…Yeah, I'm with Mai. We're gonna be there in a second…yeah…please have him outside when we get there! …are you ok!….alright….you too. Bye." Serenity hung up the phone. "Ok. What were you saying?"

Mai shook her head, "Hon, what's going on?"

Serenity looked over at Mai with fearing eyes, "…just…I….I cant tell you or you wont help Mai…."

Mai sighed, "Listen hon, I'll do anything you ask me to, I don't want to be the one to make you cry, ok? Now, what is it?"

Serenity rubbed her eyes, "Um Daddy hurt Joey again…he called Tristen and they got cut off…so Tristen ran there…I was doing the same and then I saw you! Mai! Don't say-"

Mai nodded and pressed down on the gas as hard as she could, she hated the idea of helping Joey, but he had helped her, on top of that, Mai had said that she would do what ever Serenity asked. "What ever Hon just don't let your brother be ass ok?"

Serenity had her hand up to her mouth trying to muffle the little sobs that were coming out. "Tristen got hit too, but Joey………"Serenity trailed off.

Mai looked over at her and then focused back on the road. "Don't worry hon, he's been through worse and you know it.

Serenity gave Mai a few more directions and they peeled into the parking lot for the apartments.

When they got there Tristen was coming down the stairs carrying Joey on his back. Tristen had a gash above his eye but was obviously eager to get away from the apartment.

When he finally got to the car he first glared at Mai, not saying a word but still shooting the '_you don't have a right to even see him' _look at her. He jumped over the siding of the convertible (the tops down of course!) and dragged Joey in with him. Joey cringed as he was pulled over the side but didn't say anything; he was obviously to wounded to even talk.

Mai stared up at the balcony on the third floor, there was an angry brunette man screaming from the balcony down at them. Not wanting to even ask if that was their father, which she was now convinced was, she drove out of the parking lot out to the street in whichever direction that she felt like. She looked over at Serenity and questioned her, "Where am I going?"

Serenity was too busy wiping the tears out of her eyes to even respond.

Tristen looked up at Mai, "We should take him to the hospital."

Joey groaned, obviously disapproving of the hospital idea. He obviously was trying to uphold his reputation and ego. Being an ex-member of a gang did that to him.

Serenity shook her head, "Joey says that he doesn't want to get Daddy into trouble. It's not daddies fault that he drinks so much."

Mai rolled her eyes. She obviously hadn't seen Joey yet, and she didn't plan on looking at him either. She was putting on her 'don't care' face but in reality she was afraid that Joey might not accept her help. She didn't want see him hurt, because she didn't want to care.

Tristen tried to sit Joey up, if he had a concussion he didn't want Joey to fall asleep. Joey yelled as Tristen lifted him up. Mai looked in her rear view mirror to see the horrifically mangled Joey. Her eyes, that were once avoiding him were now on him full focus. That was until Serenity screamed and Mai threw on the brakes. The group was thrown foreword and luckily saved by their seat belts. ( wear your seat belt 3! It saves Joeys!) Joey shouted in agony. They sat at the red stop light in shock.

"It wasn't me." Serenity smiled. The group looked up to see a red head, who they didn't know, standing in shock in front of the car.

Joey, even in his beaten state broke out into a great laughter.

The group didn't get the joke at first. Then Serenity helped to lighten the mood by explaining how cars almost always hit her.

(This is for a slight break from the car group)

Back at Yugi's house, Anzu and Yami were standing in front of the TV. Anzu was jumping around on the DDR mat happily while Yami blushed slightly at the arrows that were defeating the 'king of games'. Yami stomped on the arrows all too late and then sighed when he missed them. He looked over to see Anzu dancing happily and freely on heavy mode.

"It's just doesn't make any sense!" Yami said in his normal mellow tone.

The song ended and Anzu looked over at him. "What doesn't pharaoh?"

Yami smiled at her, "You're better than me."

Anzu leaned over and hugged to confused ancient, who blushed furiously at her action.

"W-well I guess that I could lose at this one." He hugged her back smiling.

With that Anzu pulled away from their hug and looked at him with very evil and ambitious eyes. "You are mine." She growled.

And with that the pharaoh was forced into a kiss and tackled to the floor putting him in a state of shock.

(What happened to Yugi!)

( …oo; sorry I got board…)

They pulled in front of Tristen's house and stopped. Mai looked back at him, "You sure that you don't want to take him?" She said pointing to Joey. Tristen was going home for the day; there wasn't much that he could do for his friend.

"Nah it would be better if he stayed at his moms with Serenity." Tristen got out of the car and hugged Serenity good-bye. "Take care of him hon." Tristen placed a kiss on her forehead and walked up the path to his house.

Mai looked back at Joey who seemed to be waking up from his state, even though he had been awake for some time. Joey had cringed at the action that his friend took. Tristen and Serenity had been going out for a while now, and Joey had already attacked him for it, but he still hated seeing Tristen make physical contact with his sister. It was his job to protect her and in this state he couldn't.

Mai pulled away from the drive way as fast as she could. Mai had been silent since Joey had come out of his pain wrenched state. Joey had been talking for the past half hour and Mai hadn't said anything.

"Where is your house from here Serenity?" Mai looked over at her, shadowing her eyes.

"I can't go there." Joey said grabbing the side of his rib cage.

"Why?" Serenity gasped, "You don't have anywhere to go!" she cried.

Joey coughed; the blood that was in his throat had been making him sick. Ever time that he coughed though it came up and made him even sicker. "Because you know that mom doesn't even let me in the house." He wiped the blood away from his mouth.

Mai sighed bowing her head, "Ok…fine…."

Joey and Serenity looked up at Mai as she sped down a road that the two were unfamiliar with. It was a road for those that had more money than the lower classes. Those with high paying jobs lived in these parts of town. The houses were rich and classy and unlike the rest of Domino city they were not clumped together.

They pulled up to a condo that was surrounded by purple flowers. Joey and Serenity looked at Mai, both with slightly unbelieving eyes. Mai pulled into the drive way and stopped putting, the car in park. She shut the car off and turned around in her seat. "Ok. You can stay with me and…" Mai's eyes widened. There was blood all over the white leather interior of her new car. Why _her_ car! Why not dukes old hunk of junk! Mai gasped at Joey, "Could you not bleed so much?" Mai growled at him suppressing her screams of anger and shock. Her _baby_ was completely ruined.

Joey glared back at her, "Sorry, I'll try harder next time."

Joey and Mai, as we all know, always have had their little differences. Still, for some reason or another, Mai always found a reason to get mad at him.

Mai sighed angrily knowing that the interior would need replacing. She opened her car door and then sat her seat foreword.

She threw the house keys to Serenity and told her to unlock the front door. Serenity did it mechanically; still in shock that Mai owned such a house.

Mai stood up and looked down at Joey, he was pathetic. She had always seen him in his state of masterful dueling, but never in a state of agony. She didn't glare, and she didn't smile. She just looked down on him. She felt something creep inside of her; she was feeling sympathetic for him. She knew what he had gone through, because her father was a drunk too. This was the reason that she had learned to never trust any man.

He looked up at her shyly through his long lashes. He was angry with her, she wasn't supposed to look at him like that, she was supposed to not care. Joey's eyes sank to the floor in shame. For once he felt defeated, he didn't want to try anymore. He just wanted to be left alone. For once Joey had finally felt that he had lost all of his battles, and the victories had all gone to Mai.

Mai leaded over and unbuckled his seat belt for him. "Come on," she said still leaning over. She waited for him to put his arm over her shoulder then stood up. He faltered and nearly fell from the vehicle. His knees were going collapse under him; at that point he realized how much blood that he had lost.

He looked over at Mai who was using all of her strength to keep Joey from collapsing. He smiled at her and she glared back at him, "Stop bleeding, you're ruining my clothes."

Joey sighed, "I'm trying," he looked down at her now blood covered skin. She was still wearing the outfit that she was wearing during the incidents with the Orichalcoes, the black and purple attire that seemed to barely cover her.

They got into the house and Joey was sitting down in a glass chair that was in Mai's newly polished kitchen. Joey looked around slightly amazed at the fancy house. There were family that hung from the walls. They were cute; they looked like a real family. He hoped that they were one, but he knew better than anyone that Mai's parents had never loved her. He sighed realizing that his mom never had loved him, that she only saw his dad in him.

Serenity ran into the kitchen holding a towel with water on it. "Here Joey, Mai said that you can use this to get the blood off!"

Joey took the towel from Serenity and wiped the blood from his face.

Mai walked into the room while he was doing so. She, like wise, wiping the blood off of her.

"Wheeler, if you don't die from blood loss I don't what's gonna kill you first, me or Kiba."

Joey cringed at Kiba's name.

Mai laughed, "Gezze, any ways, you need anything?" Mai finished wiping the blood from her side and looked at the two of them.

Joey nodded, "…pain killer…and. …Stuff."

Mai rolled her eyes, "You want bandages?"

He nodded; still slightly embarrassed that he was getting help from his feminine 'rival'.

"Serenity, you know where the bathroom is?" Mai questioned.

Serenity nodded, she had seen it on the way in. She ran to the room knowing that everything would be in there.

"So," Mai walked over to her freezer and pulled out an ice pack. She walked over to Joey and placed it over his bruised eyes. "What set him off?"

Joey pushed the ice pack away for a moment and then let her hold it on his face. The cold was nice, it helped numb the pain. He slightly blushed at the thought, was it her voice too? He knew that he liked Mai, but not that way. He swept the thought from his mind when he heard her repeat the question. "Um…just money and stuff, it's always the same."

Mai pulled a chair over by him and sat down, still holding the ice over his face. "Yah? My dad was never that way about money, he was the 'kind and wonderful' billionaire Valentine! He always came home drunk from business parties and …." Mai stopped dead sentence. "Never mind."

Joey took the ice pack away from his face. He looked at her and sighed, "Yeah…"

The two sat in silence thinking about their situations until Serenity came in. "Here Mai, is this ok?" Serenity laid a pile of things on the floor beside her. The two girls then looked at the floor; it was gleaming with a pool of blood. Mai and Serenity in unison looked at Joey and caught him as he collapsed from his chair.

Mai sat Joey down on the floor and instructed Serenity to go get her comforter off of her bed. Serenity left once again doing her best to help her brother. She knew that it would be better if him and Mai could make up after their little problems, even if he was asleep. Mai _could_ be forced to take all the credit for 'saving' him in the end.

Mai looked Joey over seeing all of the stab wounds covering his white t-shirt and blue jeans jacket. She sat him up hesitantly, blushing the entire time.

She hated herself for it. She wasn't supposed to like him. She was supposed to hate him. _He_ made _her_ weak! She shook her head and frowned. She took his jacket off of him and checked his back for stabs or glass before setting him back down on the floor.

She sighed, "Your jacket is ruined …"

She looked at his arms and picked one of them up. She sat it on her lap and began wiping the blood off of it with her towel. There was glass deep in his arms.

He had been defending himself from the flying glass and still managed to get cut. She carefully pulled the pieces out and placed them on the chair next to her. She continued this until she was positive that all the glass was out of his arm. It only had taken her a minute to do this. She stood up leaving him on the floor and rinsed the towel out in the sink. She grabbed a few more and then she cleaned all the blood off of the floor.

Serenity was looking around Mai's room for a spare blanket but only found the purple fluffy blanket that rested on Mai's bed. She grabbed it and a pillow and headed back downstairs to go and give them to Mai.

Mai threw the bloody towels into the sink with the rest of the pile. She was getting slightly sick of the smell of it. The blood reminded her of the shadow realm. It was brought by sadness. She shook her head and sat back down by him. His head had a deep cut in it. Mai grabbed the bandages and a towel. She wiped his forehead off and bandaged the wound well enough that it should have done the trick to stop the bleeding. She wanted it to stop, the pain that he was going through. She then tried to avert her attention. All of her purple towels were covered in blood, she was going to have to get those replaced too. Serenity came into the kitchen holding the blanket and the pillow.

"Put it on the floor." She instructed.

Serenity nodded and laid the blanket out and folded it over so it would have some softness to it. "Should we give him the pillow?" Serenity asked.

Mai sighed, "I like that pillow…fine what ever."

Serenity waited for Mai to move Joey over to the blanket and then she placed the pillow under her brother's bandaged head.

Mai growled looking at his still bleeding t-shirt and sighed, "You wanna bandage him up?"

Serenity looked at her with the puppy eyes that Joey had taught her to use, "I cant, seeing Joey hurt more is gonna make me cry."

Mai grunted and let her shoulders fall hopelessly, ( giving Mai every chance, sorry if it's annoying!) "Serenity, why don't I like order pizza or something, it's your turn to stay with Joey." Mai was trying to convince the girl that it was her job to help her older brother but she got nowhere fast.

"No, you can do it." Serenity smiled innocently.

Mai growled at her realizing that she was making her do all these things on purpose. Serenity jumped up, "I'm gonna go look around ok?"

Mai sighed and waved her away, at least Serenity wouldn't be hovering over Mai while she had to bandage him up.

Just thinking about how embarrassed she was about having touch his chest made Mai even angrier.

Serenity walked out into the glass room. It was about three o'clock and the back yard was lit up. There were blue and purple flowers everywhere. Serenity smiled, blue was her brothers color. As she looked through the glass walls she could see all the customized statues that lined Mai's yard. They were all softhearted things, doves and crosses. It wasn't religiously themed, just calmly themed. There were harpie statues, but they were either sleeping or they were sitting with their arms around them. They looked happier, like she hoped Mai would be. She was hoping that Mai being forced to help Joey would bring them closer together. She knew that her brother loved Mai, but she wasn't sure if Joey knew that he loved her. He had always been the unsure one when it came to people. His dueling was the complete opposite. He was out there and showy. Serenity sighed; she just wanted them to be happy, both of them.

Mai held her breath as she stared down at Joey. She was refusing herself the right to take his shirt off of him! She blushed furiously at the thought and slapped herself.

"Snap out of it! You aren't like this," she told herself. Realizing that his bleeding still hadn't stopped Mai forgot her embarrassment and lifted the front of his shirt up. Her eyes widened when she saw how deep the wounds were, they could have been fatal! She knew that they missed his organs but by very little. She did her best to not be distracted and then she bandaged him up quickly.

Just as she finished, Serenity walked in. Mai glared at her, "I'm gonna get you back some day." Mai stated angrily.

Serenity smiled giggling. She knew that Mai was angry, but she also knew that Mai was

also hoping to get to help Joey herself. "Mai, what's the address?"

Mai sighed, "124-13 Ki. Why?"

Serenity picked up her cell phone and dialed, "Hey Tristen? Can you pick me up?…yeah…at Mai's …124-13 Ki..No…he's staying here….ok you too. Bye."

Mai's eyes widened, "OH No! You aren't dumping him on me!"

Serenity nodded, "Yeah, but you know…he's sleeping and I would hate to move him!"

Mai sighed; she couldn't do anything about it. She smiled softly to her and waved her away. "Just go."

Serenity leaned down and hugged Mai good-bye. She patted her brother's head softly, watching out for the gash, "Be nice to Mai, ok Joey?"

The doorbell rang and Mai shook her head as Serenity walked away, "bye hon, be careful."

Serenity nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

Mai sat there thinking. What was she supposed to do with a half dead teenager?

(Another break from the story)

A little girl with black hair hopped around the big house. She had the infamous 'Seto Kiba' jacket on. She was strutting in that oh-so-magical manner that Kiba did. "Kiba-kun! Lookie, see I can do it!"

Kiba looked over at the young girl who was making sport of him. "Yes MiMi I see that," Kiba growled.

MiMi ran up to him and hugged him. "You wanna call my brother?"

Kiba's eyes narrowed, "That _man_ is not your brother. Its just Yugi putting on a different face. Don't be fooled by childish games."

MiMi rolled her eyes and deepened her voice to a more 'adult' sounding voice. "I know that he is the Pharaoh and that makes him my brother."

Kiba shook his head, "what ever."

MiMi smiled, "oh well then! I guess that you'll never believe anything."

Kiba nodded, "Yes MiMi, I will never believe in things that are childish."

MiMi hit him upside the head, "GOD! Loosen up! You're lucky that you are pretty or I might have never like you!"

Kiba slightly smiled, "You're lucky that I was so accepting."

MiMi leaned over and hugged Kiba again, "God you're hot."

Kiba laughed, anything to boost his ego.

(I'm sorry that was verrrrry off topic!)

Mai was sitting in the den of her condo. She was slightly irritated by the fact that Joey was now asleep, she could have been yelling at him. The den was diagonal from the kitchen and right across the small hall from her tearoom. She looked through the double doors that were open. She realized that she had basically everything that she wanted in the house. She didn't have that many things that she thought that she wanted. She knew that she was a very materialistic person, but yet nothing would satisfy her. No matter how much she had she was still unhappy. She sighed and her thoughts quickly went back to the wounded Joey that was lying on the couch in her living room.

She walked out to her beige living room that complimented the rest of her house. She smiled at her well thought out color scheme, purple, lavender, beige, and black. Her house looked soft and cozy in some areas like in the living room and the glass room. The tearoom was slightly depressing but it was still warm. The only rooms that were depressing to a point that you would avoid them were, the front room, where all the guests would enter, obviously she didn't like to entertain, and her room. Even though purple was her favorite color, her room was shrouded with black, and even the canopy that hung over her bed was black. Too much in similarity to the shadow realm.

She looked at the couch that was covered in a purple blanket. She shook her head at Joey. She had moved him to the couch since his bleeding had been slowing down. She figured that it wouldn't make it through the comforter. She had also bandaged his hands up and put ice packs over them. He must have fought with his dad because his knuckles were broken and bleeding.

Mai had made sure that she washed his jeans jacket due to the blood that have given it its new color, crimson. She had thrown his white shirt away abandoning all hopes that it would ever be fixed, the stabs had torn the fabric to shreds and that was all she thought about.

Mai sat down on the couch next to Joey. She had taken a shower and changed since Serenity had left. Her hair was no longer in its uppity hyper state, it was soft and curly. She was wearing a lavender t-shirt with a kitten on it, it obviously was a size too small for her but she liked it that way. In the safety of her own home she could dress as childishly as she wanted to. She was also wearing blue and purple night pants. They were obviously comfortable because she seemed to set her chin on her knees a lot. She sat down on the couch that Joey was curled up on and she turned on the TV. She sighed, "You know Joey, if your dad hadn't attacked you, I would be right now."

Mai looked out the glass doors that lead to her glass room in her back yard. The sun was setting and she didn't think that the day had gone by so fast. Her eyes were pulled to the TV as another advertisement for Kiba Corp. came on the screen. She laughed at it because all the commercials that targeted kids and teenagers were stupid and un-appealing. (; Cough; YuGiOh merchandise commercials; cough;)

She looked over when she felt something nudge her in the leg, "Hm? You awake?"

She looked over to see Joey with his eyes half open.

"Yah, you change the channel as soon as the maniac comes on, k?" Joey said softly insinuating that he didn't want to look at Kiba.

"Serenity left you here." Mai pouted.

Joey smiled, "Heh, that's cute."

Mai looked over at him frowning, "Ran off with Tristen."

Joey sighed, "Don't worry, I trust him." He smiled, "I only give him a hard time cause he knows that I love her."

Mai sighed and flipped through the channels on the TV, "So, you feeling better?"

Joey managed to sit up. He looked himself over and looked at the bandages. "Yah..I don't think that I'm bleeding any more."

Mai smiled softly, "that's good…you hungry?"

Joeys face lit up, "PIZZA!"

Mai frowned, "Pizza gives you a gut Joseph. How about something healthy?"

Joey growled playfully at the words, "NO! I need junk food!"

Mai shook her head, "What ever, shout if you want anything." She stood up and walked through the door to her kitchen.

Joey sat quietly wondering if she was going to walk back through the door and say that she was kidding, like when an owner leaves for work and the puppy thinks that they are going to burst through the door and laugh just to show that they were playing with it.

"…. MAI!" Joey threw his legs over the side of the couch and tried to stand up. All the blood rushed to his feet and his legs collapsed under him. He fell with a quick 'thud' and grumbled. "Fine…" he crawled back on to the couch and sat waiting for Mai to come back in.

After a few minutes she managed to come back in with something that looked like curry for her and potato chips for Joey.

"Here yah go puppy." She threw them at him.

Joey put his feet down on the floor and threw the blanket off of himself. He opened the chips and stuffed them into his mouth before Mai could object.

Mai looked at the space that was now open on the couch from him moving his legs. She paused before sitting down and decided that she could sit closer to him but not right next to him. Joey paused in his gorging and looked at her. "What's so hard about sitting down?" he asked.

Mai glared at him then began eating. "Nothing…." She shoved the rice into her mouth in large spoonfuls.

Joey blushed at her eating habits, "You're gonna get fat if you keep eating that fast, you wont realize that your body is full then you're gonna take in toooo much food and-"

Mai looked over at him smugly after swallowing, "You're one to talk."

"I'm a guy." He said arrogantly.

"Oh, and that makes it ok to eat like a pig?" Mai said in a dainty yet bitchy voice.

Joey leaned back against the couch and stretched his arms across the back of it trying to present himself, "I don't know, I mean if you looked at me…."

Mai rolled her eyes at him, "You're still in high school what do you expect, just you wait. In a few years, you are going to be an adult and then everything is going to catch up to you."

Joey smirked at her, "so you're saying you're old?"

Mai screamed insulted by the comment and attacked him. He managed to quickly fight off the angry woman by shoving her to the floor within seconds. He looked down at her shaking his head laughing, "hey, you're the one that started it."

Mai stood up and sat next to him, "Fine, just don't get crumbs on the couch."

He smiled, "Ok."

(Yet another break away 99) (They are not in their Yami modes either!)

They had managed to get lost in the worst place in the world…no.. The worst place in existence!

"Marik!" screamed the white haired boy, "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!"

Marik looked around, "DAMN YOU WALMART!"

Bakura shot him a slightly disturbed glance, "Uh…you're gonna get us kicked out."

The odd pair was sitting in a bin of 'half-off' stuffed animals. Marik had a please look on his face while he snuggled against the fuzzy inanimate creatures. They were his!

"We should hang out here more often." Smiled Bakura.

Marik nodded and pulled a small screen of some sort up. "You know what? We should have got Mai to come with us! She would love sitting here!" He was looking at the screen observing the couple that Bakura and him were attempting to set up.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "She's afraid of you dork!"

Marik crossed his arms, "Not my fault." Marik looked at the screen, "you think Serenity did what we told her to?"

Bakura nodded, "Of course. But I don't think she realizes that we're actually trying to help hook them up."

Marik smiled, "You realize that you and I are the only ones that really know about Mai and Joey! Everyone else is completely oblivious! It's like Pokemon! No one knows that Misty loves Ash!"

Bakura screamed, "I HATE THAT SHOW! Kids WB messed it up!" Bakura crossed his arms aggravated and sunk down into the pile of fluff.

Marik sighed, "I liked that show."

Bakura looked up from his hole and glared at him, "Nerd!"

(A/N: ..; I'm sorry I wanted to put them in. They needed to be lost at WalMart.)

Mai looked over at Joey who was already drifting off to sleep. They had been watching TV and eating for a while and it was pretty dark outside. Mai had gone to lock the house up. Joey had taken control over the TV because the Kiba Corp. Commercials kept coming on.

Mai came back and sat down beside him, "You sleeping in here or the guest room?" Mai questioned.

Joey shrugged, "I wanna watch TV."

Mai sighed, "Joey, which room, I'm gonna have to put sheets somewhere."

Joey sighed, "Guest room. The glass doors kinda creep me out. I keep looking outside and seeing things move!"

Mai rolled her eyes, "Fine what ever. You might just be seeing the neighborhood cats though."

Mai stood up, "I'll go get the room ready." She grabbed her comforter and pillow to bring up to her room.

She walked into the front room where the front door was. She followed the staircase up to the second floor and then down the hallway to the linen closet to grab blankets and pillows. Her room was on the way there so she chucked the heavy blanket and the fluffy pillow that Joey has been laying on into her room. She smiled at the black and purple sheets in the closet as soon as she arrived. Purple was the only color that never failed to appear in her rooms. She grabbed a pillow, and a pillowcase for the guest room. She had always kept extra sheets in the guest room though so she didn't have to walk them into the room with the pillows.

She sighed gently and walked into the guest room. She grabbed the sheets that were at the foot of the bed and began to lay them out over the mattress.

She was very proud of herself that she had managed not to get into any odd situations with Joey the entire time. It was perfectly normal between them; neither of them had attempted to make a move, and she sure as _hell_ wasn't planning on it.

She put the larger blanket down over the bed sheet and then put the pillow into its pillowcase. She turned around and walked out of the room, she had managed to finish very quickly.

As she walked down the stairs, she noticed something sitting on the table by the door. There was a blue and white shirt that belonged to Joey. "Serenity must have had Tristen bring it for Joey." Mai grabbed the garment off of the table and walked into the living room where Joey was. "I got the bed made."

Joey didn't look at her; he was entranced by something on the TV. "Look."

Mai looked at the screen that was illuminated by many different flashing lights.

"They upgraded the towns arcade!"

Mai smiled at him, "That's nice…listen.. Serenity left you this shirt.. Here."

Mai tossed it to him and it hit him in the face. "Hey, what's-…oh ok. Yeah I'll wear it tomorrow." Joey looked at the clock, "I'm hungry…at least I think I am."

Mai shook her head, "It was only a few hours ago, and then you ate all my Popsicles!"

Joey grinned childishly at her, "They were yummy!"

Mai growled and pointed fiercely at the main room that the staircase was in. "JOSEPH WHEELER! GO TO BED!"

Joey looked at her smugly, "You ain't my mom _or_ dad." He shrugged, "I don't have to listen to you!"

Mai's expression was suddenly very very pissed, "YOU'RE SUCH A LITTLE BRAT! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A BRAIN IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS! I SAVED YOU, YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE ASSHOLE! I TOOK YOU IN! YOU HAD NOWHERE ELSE TO GO! SO GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP THERE AND GO TO SLEEP, I'M TIRED AND I HAVE WORK TOMARROW!"

Joey's face turned pale, "ok…" He stood up and shyly walked by her in a puppy like fashion. He checked behind himself as he walked up the stairs to make sure that she was following him.

Mai shut the lights off on the first floor and followed him up the staircase. "MOVE IT WHEELER!"

Joey nodded and walked up the stairs as fast as he could at his injured pace.

Mai pointed to the room that he was sleeping in when she got to the top and pushed him towards it. "In there. That's your room."

Joey nodded and stood in the doorway for the room, "Hey Mai?" He said softly.

"What!" She growled back.

"I'm sorry…yah know…for all the trouble and stuff…. thanks for helpin' me out."

Mai stood blankly at the comment feeling a little ashamed that she had been yelling at him seconds before. "…You're welcome?…"

Joey smiled, "And I'm sorry that I seem to be following yah around at the duel tournaments and stuff. I jus don't want ya get hurt or nothin'."

Mai slightly let her head sink with embarrassment. "No Joey, I…. hm…"

Joey looked at his shirt that he was holding, "It's alright Mai, and you seriously do help us in the long run. And yah know the gang wouldn't mind seeing yah around some of the time."

Mai sighed, "So..Wait.. What?"

Joey rolled his eyes, "We want yah to start hangin' with us, k?"

Mai crossed her arms and shook her head, "You know I can't do that Joey. I can't get attached to a group of people. It's too risky."

Joey cocked his head sideways, "Hu? How?"

Mai sat down in the hallway at his feet, "Well,..What if I had to go somewhere all of a sudden? Then I would have to leave everyone! And what if somebody got hurt? I would cry, and crying makes you soft!"

Joey sat down next to her, "So…you have a thick scull?"

Mai twitched at the comment, "_No,_ I just don't think that I should risk my happiness for other people."

"Why not? It's kinda cool. Takin risks is half the fun!"

Mai shook her head at him, "Do you not get it Joey? I don't want to get hurt!"

He nodded, "Neither do we!" He sighed, "If yah keep talkin' like that I'm gonna end up quoting Anzu or somethin'!"

Mai patted Joey on the shoulder, "Well Joey, I'm going to sleep. You can keep thinking what ever you want about me, ok? But as far as I'm concerned, the only thing that friends do is hurt you." She stood up and looked down at him, "Good night Joey."

He quickly stood up and grabbed her arm, "Wait Mai! Who do you really think wants to hurt you?"

Mai shuddered, "All the people in my past."

"Give one example!"

"…My parents." Mai pulled her wrist away from his grip. "I'm going to bed."

"Uh…Mai..Wait, I.."

Mai turned around to look at him. "What? I'm tired."

"Can I stay here tomorrow?" Joey asked blushing, "Mah… My dad might still be.."

Mai nodded, "Yah what ever, just no more stupid friendship talks, ok?"

Joey pulled her over to him from across the hall and hugged her, "Alright, but you gotta promise me one thing."

Mai blushed furiously at his actions. "What Joey?" She spoke with an irritated tone.

He reached down and pulled her chin up, "You can't yell at me for this." Joey leaned down and softly kissed her. Mai's eyes shot open but then she slowly faded into his kiss.

"That's it." Joey let her go and walked into the room, "Night." He closed the door blushing.

"……………….." Mai was silent, "…………ok…" She turned around and walked into her room closing the door behind her.

A/N: Yey! ; I was really irritated with this story because I wanted to get it done a few days ago. But then I didn't. I was actually really happy about the way that I portrayed Kiba, closely in character. The story got to be more detailed focused than I wanted it too. 9­­9 anyways, I must go to bed now! Please review! I need the criticism! MAI AND JOEY 4 EVA! …:cough:


	2. Malik and Ryou's master plan

Here for you 

A/N: Yugi is an evil little devil isn't he? He's soooo cuteeee! aw! (part of this chapter) Anyways, It was only supposed to be a one shot. But people keep telling me to continue! So I will. I've got more of an idea of what I should be doing now too! I was working on my other fics and then I just stopped. I got really busy. Then I met up with my friends from Acen 2005. HI JOEY AND KAIBA! I MISS YOU GUYS! Thank you for all the people that reviewed! I'm sorry that it took me so long! Oh and to the people who keep telling me that it sucks if they don't sleep together, that's your problem, go find someone else. I think it's too out of character for them to do that in my fic. Then again what I have planned it too out there too. I BLAME JOEY! … I'm kidding! I love you guys! Sorry this is suck a long A/n . I'll let you read! GOMEN! AND THANK YOU ALL!

love KUJAKU! P.S. Sorry that Mai yelled at Joey! She was only supposed to be irritated, I messed up and forgot to edit.

Disclaimer: blah blah blah, I don't own anything sep for duh story.

Here for you chapter two!

Malik and Ryou's master plan!

Joey sat down on the couch in Yugi's living room. Mai had been gone when he had woken up. She had left him a note that said she had gone to work the morning shift at the casino and that she would be getting off at noon. She told him that he could stay or leave, but if he was going to leave to lock the house up. 

Joey had decided to leave and go to Yugi's house. In the process, Joey had taken it upon himself to take Mai's motorcycle that she had stolen from Valon, and apperantly forgot to give back when they parted ways.

Yugi had found out what had happened to Joey at about midnight, after everyone else, due to that fact that Anzu had taken him out or the evening.

"You sure that you're ok Joey? " Yugi asked as he walked into the room.

Joey was taking off the bandages that were around his arms. "Yeah I'm fine Yuge." Joey had changed into his battle city outfit. (the one with the awesomely pointless blue square on the front.)

"I wish you would have tried to get a hold of me!" Yugi sat down next to him being slightly concerned.

Joey looked over at him with a confused face. "Uh…but I did! And then Gramps said that you wernt home."

Yugi went pale and became very serious, "What did you say?"

"..you weren't home…I tried..but you…"

"YAMI!" Yugi grabbed his head and started yelling. "GET OUT HERE!"

A transparent image of of Yami appeared beside the tempered yugi. The two were attached by the chain that held the milenium puzzle. "Yami! Why didn't you tell me about Joey?"

"I didn't know either…"

Yugi shook his spirit, "What were you doing!"

Yami sat with a blank smile on his face, "Nothing."

"If I take the puzzle off you cant use my body!" Yugi threatened with a smirk.

"I spent the afternoon with Anzu! Is that a crime?" Yami said to his body.

Joey sat watching the two in great ammuzement. It had been only shortly after they got back from America that everyone had begun to see the spirit of the puzzle even when he wasn't using Yugi's body.

"Well then maybe Joey would appreciate me more!" Yami shouted.

Joey jumped, "NU UH! I DON'T THINK SO! I already gotta worry bout one girl. I don't need Anzu on my conscious too!"

Yami and yugi both looked at him, "What girl?"

Joey realized what he said and started his cover story, "Uh…Ren! Serenity!"

Yugi smiled at his slightly blushing friend, "How's Mai?"

Yami laughed, "It's been quite a while since _we've_ seen her hasn't it Joey?"

Joey blushed, "aw man…"

Yami poked at Joey, "Don't worry we wont bug you too much about it. We understand that it's your business."

Yugi sighed, "Kaiba said that he's going to give Yami his own body. It involves digitizing him and making him real, kinda like what he did to Noa, except he doesn't intend to make Yami do the chores around the mansion. He's doing it so that he can duel Yami without me 'getting in the way'."

Joey stuck out his tounge and put his feet up on the table, "Money bags is only doing it for himself." Joey pictured Kaiba in a fish costume being fried up by Yami. "Ne heh heh."

"Yami smiled, "I get to hang out more with Anzu."

"STOP STEALING MY WOMAN!" Yugi pounced on the spirit who soon learned that his friend wasn't kidding.

Joey watched them beat the crap out of each other. "…wow..ten bucks on Yugi!"

Yugi pinned the spirit down and took the puzzle off. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!"

Joey smiled, "awesome."

" If Yami get's his own body then I get to spend more time with you guys!" He smiled happily. "Isnt that awesome?"

Joey nodded, "Yeah! You know Yuge, you're a little more evil than you play off."

Yugi's eyes glowed mischievously, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Yami;s image came up on a nearby computer screen, "Everyone thinks that Yugi likes rebeca, but in truth, the only thing that they have in common is that they are partners in crime."

"YAMI!"

"Yesterday they were jumping out of bushes in the park and the cops stopped them and said they were 'disturbing the peace'." Yami sighed, "But they were really throwng firecrackers at Rex on his way to buy lunch."

Joey looked at yugi downheartedly, "What! Why didn't yah invite me!"

"You're not short enough to hid in the bushes that we were in Joey."

"Oh."

"So all jokeing aside, How's Mai doing?" Yugi asked. Joey half smirked, "Ah, she's better. I'm starting t understand her more." Yami laughed. "We know that Jeoy."

"Hu? What?…." Joey's face turned red, "YOU BEEN SPYING ON ME!"

Yami shook his head, "No, no! It was Malik and Ryou."

"…are you serious!" Joey was slightly taken aback, "And what does Marik want with Mai!"

Yugi smiled, "I think that Mai and Malik are friends now. And Joey Marik is the bad one, Malik is the good one. Mai met up with him when she was heading back to Tokyo or something like that. He said that she started talking about how she missed us and how she likes yo…"

Yami smacked his forehead, "Yugi!"

Joey smiled, "I know she likes me."

The two sat shocked, "You do!"

Joey smiled, "Coures I do! Mai's my best friend!"

Yami rolled his eyes, "Arent you the observant one."

Suddenly there was an outburst and the couch flipped over taking Joey with it, smashing him into a little heap.

"WONDERTWIN POWERS ACTIVATE!" Malik jumped up throwing his arms around yugi, making the spikey haired kid squirm. Ryou ran over to aid Yugi in removing the Egyptian pest. "Leave Yugi alone Malik!"

Malik shouted at Ryou, "If you wont play with me than Yugi will!"

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Think what you like, I'm sure that Yugi is too grown up for your old cartoons."

Malik let go of Yugi and waved at Joey who was crawling out from under the couch, "Hello expirement!"

"Hu?" Joey looked at him blankly.

Ryou covered the bleach blondes mouth, "You aren't supposed to say anything! You'll ruin everything!"

a/n: see there was a point to those little breaks! At least I updated! I'll try to get more up soon! Love yah! Mai Kujaku

Review if yah have the time!


	3. It's time to go

Here for you

A/N: Updateing again! YEY! Bout time that I started to get into the swing of things. I feel bad that my last chapter didn't really have much to it, I promise that it will all lead to something. It will! In due time! I just don't have that much time to do much anymore. Well here is the next chapter and this time I wont leave Mai out, no more updating for the sake of updating. Sorry to everyone who feels like I've been doing a lousey job! I wont do it again! Thank you reviewers! Duck is right! You are the only reason that I keep writing!

Dis: Don't own yugioh.

Here for you chapter 3

Everybody get packed, it's time to go!

Duke had picked almost everyone up and brought them back to his house. Joey had rode Mai's motorcycle over to the house and got chewed out by Mai as soon as she got off of work.. Nobody knew exactly why Duke had called everyone over, but they did know that they would be spending the night and planning something big.

"You never asked!" Mai stood on the other side of her room with her arms crossed.

Yugi shook his head at them; Mai had suddenly gone into another one of her fits where she got mad at everything that moved.

"…But it was Valons, what's wrong with me riding something that he owned, at least it ups the value." Joey was sitting on the couch feeling slightly belittled by Mai's complaining.

Anzu walked over to Joey and pulled him out of the living room and into the kitchen, "Joey don't feel so bad ok?"

Joey sighed and shrugged, "Why not?"

Anzu smiled, "Because it's not you Mai is angry at."

Joey smiled, "It's not!"

Anzu nodded, "She's mad at Kaiba! And all that she really wants is for you to help her destroy the master plans to rebuild Kaiba corp."

Joey stood in a slight daze, "Wait hu?"

Suddenly there was a large crashing noise and Joey and Anzu ran back into the living room to see Mai and Mimi in a tangled fight.

"I hate you!" Mimi clawed at Mai's face and Mai ripped at Mimi's hair. "You're a stupid bitch!"

Anzu tapped Joey on the shoulder, "You know what Joey. I think that Mai just has really bad PMS."

Joey sighed, "oh God. It's bad enough having to deal with Ren when she's that way. Why Mai too?"

Anzu shrugged, "You could like boys instead."

"WHAT! GOD NO!" Joey jumped back then ran into the room to pry Mai off of the Egyptian girl. "Mai, take your anger out on me…wait…something else!"

Mai growled and finally gave up her struggle, "What ever…but that means that you're going to have to put up with Seto talking about how you wouldn't let me fight."

Joey paused, "Kaiba's here? Why?"

Duke walked in with Kaiba, "But we need you to help us, I'll be business partners with you or something, but we need a plane out to duelist kingdom to actually up my game."

Kaiba frowned, "Why should I help you? I don't need your business to make mine any better."

Mimi ran over to the CEO hissing, "Kaiba, the dog sicked her on me!"

Kaiba looked up to see Mai fighting to get out of Joey's arms and attack Mimi.

"Mutt control her." Kaiba pointed the aggravated Mai. "If you don't, the Bitch is going to get involved in a lawsuit."

Mimi clung to Kaiba and gave him her cutest smile, "Thank you Seto, I wouldn't want her low class nails touching me ever again."

By this time Mai and Joey were both ready to fight, "Hey! One, don't call Mai a bitch! Two, she ain't low class and three… well…"

Mai sat down on the couch, "they aren't worth it Joey." Mai pulled Joey down to sit by her. "What are we here for Duke?"

Joey sat and growled as Kaiba and Mimi sat directly across from them.

"uh… well here's the deal, let's get everyone in here first."

The group consisted of Malik, Ryou, Mai, Joey, Kaiba, Mimi, Tristen, Serenity, Duke, Yugi, Anzu, and Mokuba. They all crammed onto the couches and the floor doing their best not to make little groups, but the biggest concern was to separate the Kaiba family from the Wheeler family.

"Ok you guys!" Duke was standing on a table, "I want my company to get further off the ground, but the problem is, I cant do much for the dice monsters unless I get some endorsement from the maker of duel monsters."

Joey cringed, "Pegasus. Do we have to? He's fricken scary."

Yugi frowned, "He's Michael Jackson, and we're the little kids at Never land ranch."

Duke nodded, "Yeah…., the plan is, everyone here is important to the duelist world right now. We have to actually go to him and ask him to give us the benefit of the doubt that this game has potential."

Kaiba remarked, "So you're saying that all we have to do is lie to him?"

Mai laughed until Duke shot a glare in her direction. "Sorry."

"No, all we have to do is get him to like it. But I thought that it might be a good idea to go over some old stomping grounds before we actually see him. So, we're going to spend the night here and then tomorrow we are going to go do duelist kingdom and vacation there perfecting the game on our own till we get to his house."

"Can I trash wheeler on the way?" Kaiba smirked.

Duke sighed, "What ever."

"HEY!" Joey went to stand up before Mai and Serenity stopped him.

Duke cracked his knuckles, "Now everyone go home and pack, come back here and we'll leave tomorrow at sunrise!"

Mai threw her things into a blue duffel bag, "Joey it's just like duelist kingdom, you know? You really don't have to pack that much! Except this time we need to pack food. I didn't pack that much last time."

Joey mumbled something as he rummaged through Mai's drawers, "Yah, right…"

Mai walked over and slammed the drawer with a smile, "Next time ask. Pervert." She walked back over to her bag and picked it up, "You ready to go to your house? All we gotta do here is pack food."

Joey whimpered at his injured hand, "Maaaaaiii, why'd you do that?"

Mai shot a glare at him, "You really think that I'm ok with you going through my belongings?"

Joey smirked, "Yes I do. Specially those ones."

Mai threw a pillow at him, "Pervert!"

Joey grabbed the sleeping bags and the cooler and Mai grabbed their pillows and her bag. They shoved the things into the trunk of the car and drove away. "You locked the house up right?" Joey nodded at her question. "Don't worry, I wouldn't ever let something like that happen. Now where are we going?"

Mai paused and sighed, " Um we have to stop at your house. I know that you won't want to but we have to at least get you a change of clothes."

Joey sighed and put his arms behind his head, "Yah I know. You're gonna stay down in the car though ok?"

Mai shook her head, "Oh no I'm not. Not after what happened to you last time. I can't let that happen to you again."

Joey smiled at her as teasingly as he could, "So you're worried about me?"

Mai jumped slightly, "Stop smiling at me like that. Yes I'm worried, but don't let it get to you're head. It's not like there's anything between us."

"…oh…ok." Joey put his arms down and looked out the window.

There was a long silence until Mai's cell phone rang, "Who's number is that?" Mai picked it up and flipped it open, "This is Mai, go ahead."

Joey looked over at Mai to see her face turning pale, "You ok Mai?"

Mai closed the phone and threw it out the window, "Y…. yeah." She sighed and shook her head, "It's nothing, I just… could you do me a favor?"

Joey nodded, "Yeah sure. What is it?"

Mai sighed, "Um, I need you to be my body guard."

Joey smiled, "For real? Awesome! It's not like I don't do that already but you know, it's more official now!"

Mai smiled, "I guess so."

"So now there's something between us!"

"…Why are you so intent on saying that?" Mai frowned.

"Because, you know that you're one of my best friends, don't deny me that much! And besides, if I'm gonna protect you, I at least need a reason!" Joey leaned back in his seat looking slightly irritated. "Sorry, I just think that it's a little weird that you keep changing your mind about the entire thing."

They pulled up to Joeys house and he jumped out of the car. "Be back in a minute, I think that dad's home."

Mai jumped out of the car following him, "Oh no you don't, I told you that I wasn't going to let you go in on your own. I don't care if he's home or not, I just don't want you to have to face him alone. Ok?"

Joey was already half way up the stairs when Mai had pulled the keys out of the cars ignition.

"…. JOSEPH!" Mai took off after him.

"Daaaaaad…. you home?" Joey poked his head in the door, "ok then...WHAT THE!" He spun around to see Mai standing behind him.

"It's just me."

"Go back down stairs. I don't want my dad to hurt you if he comes home." Joey opened the door to the apartment the rest of the way.

Mai shoved past him and walked around the house slowly, "Um…you really should get a house keeper."

Joey rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, come on I gotta hurry before dad gets off of work." Joey walked past the kitchen and a few doors and till he got to a room with a red X painted on the door.

"Why's there an X on it?" Mai asked.

"Cause, it confuses you right?" He asked. She nodded not understanding yet but showing that she got it. "Well it's only gonna confuse my dad more."

"ooooooh. Ok. I guess what ever works for you." Mai followed him around the room. "You need to clean a little too Joey."

He smiled back at her as he want through his closet for a bag, "Well if I knew that you were gonna come over then I would have."

Mai blushed and looked away from him, "What ever."

"Found one!" Joey flung an old school bag onto his bed. "Ok, I only gotta find a few more things and we can go back to Dukes house."

Mai walked over and sat down on Joey's bed while she waited for him, "So… um, you know you only live about fifteen minutes away from me. You could visit me sometimes." Mai kicked the pile of cloths that was on the floor away from her feet.

"You want me to?" He asked as he crammed things into the bag.

"Sure… you know… it does get kind of lonely living by myself. You could spend the night a lot too if you wanted to. It's not that much trouble." She smiled at him.

"Ok, how's about I visit you every Friday after school? And then if I'm having issues with my dad I'll come over too! … Aw dude I found food!"

"That's fine with me, it was kind of nice having you around." Mai turned around and crawled over to the nightstand by his pillows. There was a small photo album sitting next to the alarm clock that was unplugged. "What's this?"

Joey turned around and noticed her fumbling with the book, "Hey! What are you doing?"

Mai sat on one of his pillows and flipped through the book. "Aw, this is so cute!… what are you eating?"

Joey shoved the rest of the food in his mouth, "Nothin'. now… Get off! And don't mess with that."

Mai threw one of the pillows at him, "You stayed at my house and messed with my things, now I get to do what I want."

Joey shook his head and smiled, "Ok that's fine, I'll get you back later."

Mai opened up to the last page in the book and found a poem, "When your star falls from the sky, And your wings don't want to fly, Just remember I'm standing by, To help to see you through, 'Cause better days, will come again, Clouds will break, your heart will mend, I'll be where I've always been, I'll be here for you."

Joey ran over and took the book from her, "Hey! …don't read that stuff."

Mai gave his a questioning look, "How come? Did you write that?"

Joey blushed, "Course not! …I just thought that it was important. That's all."

Mai smiled at him, "Well I think it's very cute Joseph, you should let girls know that you have a sensitive side. We like that."

Joey sat down on the bed beside her, "Yeah, I know, but Kaiba makes fun of me for stuff like that. I hate it enough as it is."

Mai laughed, "You mean the 'dog' thing? Oh please Joey, it's not like he's better than you. Besides, I personally like dogs."

Joey smiled, "Dogs are cool."

Mai pointed to his bag, "You ready to get going?"

He nodded, "Not really, I mean I have my stuff ready, but I don't wanna go back and hang out with Kaiba."

Mai smiled, "Well you know, you could hang out with me instead."

Joey gave her a thumbs up, "I like that a lot better."

Mai leaned over and hugged him, "You know, you're right, there is something between us."

Joey blushed but hugged her back, "I told yah."

A/N: AWWWWW! See there! I updated again! and this time they were nice! Next chapter they are still at joeys house… . don't get caught you two! Thank you the duck person for reviewing! I know that my last chapter was short! This one is longer though! I hope that I actually get this story moving more. Plus I'm trying not to rush the relationship too much. Anyone who is expecting Lemon, I highly doubt it on this one! I was really just trying to make it more like the show. OH, by the way, there is a point to the person that called Mai, you'll see soon. Review and I love you guys!

P.S. did anyone go to acen 2005? Just wondering. See you at reactor 2005!


End file.
